TrAnSfOrMaTiOnS
by Jo0ly
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment s'était passée les transformations en vampire des différents personnages de Twilight ? Premier one shot sur Carlisle.


_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

**¤Disclaimers¤**

Tout est à Stephenie Meyer… (Vous vous en doutiez pas hein mdr )

**¤Rating¤**

Tout public pour celui là.

**¤Spoilers¤**

Tome 1 & 2

**¤Note de l'auteur¤**

Donc, j'ai décidé d'écrire un recueil de one-shot sur les transformations des personnages de la série. Je commence par Carlisle mais j'aimerais bien tous les faire. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez en bas.

Aussi, il y'aura peut être des détails qui ne correspondent pas à la Fascination mais bon, je le sais. Ne croyez pas que j'ai pas lu les livres attentivement lol.

**Bonne Lecture**

_TrAnSfOrMaTiOnS_

_

* * *

Carlisle

* * *

_

_Trois ans…_

_Trois ans à chercher…_

_Trois ans à espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar …_

_Une vie pour accepter la réalité..._

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il courrait, une flamme ardente consumant les dernières bribes de conscience qui n'avait pas encore disparue. Tant d'années passées à chercher, fouiller, écumer, espionner. Tant d'années où il n'avait obtenu qu'humiliation, incertitudes…

Tout allait se jouer ce soir, il allait enfin récolter le fruit de tous ses efforts…

Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres et ils seraient arrivés. Les souterrains de Londres… Le lieu ou se terraient depuis des siècles les créatures les plus malfaisantes qui soient, les vampires.

Une bouffée d'orgueil le submergea lorsqu'il songea qu'il était le seul à les avoir débusquer. Le seul à savoir réellement qui ILS étaient. Contrairement à son père, Carlisle avait trouvé les véritables monstres. Contrairement à son père, il n'avait tué aucun innocent sous prétexte que leur langue se consumait sous un poignard chauffé à blanc.

Il tourna la tête et un sourire sadique illumina son visage en apercevant tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi. Ils avaient été nombreux à l'approuver et la plupart des hommes londoniens l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Les vampires n'étaient pas immortels. Et il allait le démontrer ce soir…

Soudain, Carlisle ralentit et fit signe aux autres de se taire. Un silence assourdissant tomba soudain sur la foule. Un silence assourdissant que seuls des milliers d'homme retenant tous leur respiration pouvaient produire. Un silence oppressant qui ne laissait planer qu'une interrogation, étaient-ils proche du but. Carlisle, lui, songeait que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une dizaine de minutes... Il allait de toutes façons bientôt le savoir. Il s'agenouilla et une tache sombre sur les dalles humides attira son regard. Du sang… Encore plus proches qu'il ne le pensait.

Il allait enfin pouvoir la venger. Il allait enfin pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'accepter.

Une larme perla au coin de son œil alors qu'il se remémorait amer, ses derniers instants passés avec sa sœur. Il lui avait bien dit d'être prudente pourtant…Mais il n'avait jamais pu lui résister et elle avait tellement insisté ce soir là…

**OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO**

_Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année s'approche doucement de son frère. Un sourire enfantin illumine son visage tandis qu'elle s'imagine le bonheur que se serait de le surprendre. Au moins une fois…_

_Quelques pas…_

_-Elaine._

_Déception inexprimable…_

_-Mais… Comment fais-tu ? s'exclame-t-elle une frustration palpable dans la voix._

_L'homme se retourne et la détaille avec ce regard bienveillant qu'il ne destine qu'à elle. Il lui sourit de ce sourire qu'elle adore tant et il lui demande._

_-Pourquoi es-tu réveillée à cette heure ?_

_La moue boudeuse qu'il obtient en guise de réponse ne le satisfait pas et il se tourne vers la fenêtre. La nuit est noire. Il est au moins minuit… Il se retourne vers elle et la regarde fixement. Il ne la laissera pas sortir à cette heure._

_Elaine soupire et se résigne exaspérée._

_-Carlisle… Je vais juste voir Marisa…_

_Son frère est indécis. Elle le sent… Elle peut encore obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Elle prend un air assuré et lui jure solennellement qu'elle sera prudente. Après quelques négociations, une jeune fille sort victorieuse de la maison. Telle une ombre, elle se fond dans la nuit sous l'œil inquiet de son frère qui l'épie de loin._

**OoOoOo+-+oOoOoO**

C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une conversation avec elle… La brève entrevue de son corps lacéré et sanguinolent ne comptait pas… Même si cette vision d'horreur hantait encore ses cauchemars.

Et tout cela à cause d'un vampire ! D'un vampire qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'assouvir ses instincts bestiaux sur sa sœur.

Son Elaine… Lorsqu'elle vivait, elle avait été sa raison de vivre et par delà sa mort, elle lui avait offert un ultime but confirmé par les convictions de son père. Traquer les vampires à Londres. Les faire souffrir… Puis les éradiquer…

Soudain, il crut voir une ombre se mouvoir tout près de lui. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sonna l'assaut.

C'était sûrement un vieux vampire solitaire… Il allait être facile à abattre songea-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

Brandissant un pieu, il heurta violemment la créature et tenta tant bien que mal de la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il croisa le regard noir du monstre affamé et il le détailla rapidement. De taille moyenne et d'une saleté repoussante, il dégageait pourtant une terrible impression de puissance rapidement confirmée par les muscles saillants que l'on pouvait apercevoir sous les tissus crasseux qui lui servaient de vêtements. Sa peau était usée, comme un vieux parchemin mais elle n'en paraissait pas moins dure comme le diamant. C'était un contraste étrange…

Un contraste étrange pour une créature infâme et repoussante songea Carlisle haineusement.

Il repoussa violemment l'objet de ses cauchemars qui bascula et se retrouva sur le dos. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte, tout le monde autour de lui s'était-tu. Attendant avec un mélange de stupeur et d'excitation la fin de ce terrible affrontement.

Le temps semblait arrêté, et les citoyens londoniens étaient véritablement stupéfaits. Personne n'avait jamais vu Carlisle comme cela. Il était effrayant et ses yeux habituellement si tristes luisaient d'une lueur véritablement démoniaque.

Tout à coup, un rictus malfaisant déchira le visage si parfait du vampire et aplatit Carlisle sur le sol comme s'il avait été de papier.

Au moment ou son dos heurta violemment le roc qui constituait la chaussée, il se sentit vaincu et avant qu'il ne put réagir, le vampire l'avait déjà mordu et il sentait sa vie lui échapper, happée par ses crocs. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier la douleur de plus en plus lancinante alors que les canines acérées de la créature malfaisante s'enfonçaient plus profondément en lui.

Tentant de lutter contre son engourdissement, il s'aperçut atterré qu'il était paralysé et que s'il ne réagissait pas, il allait connaître une mort atroce. Pire, il ne pourrait jamais venger Elaine…

Autour de lui, l'affolement général gagnait le peuple. Les gens hurlaient et une conscience collective leur hurlait de partir et d'abandonner ce jeune homme trop présomptueux à son triste sort. Quelques courageux sautèrent sur le vampire et lui plantèrent leurs fourches dans le dos.

Ce dernier se désintéressa de sa proie et fixa les téméraires qui osaient le défier. Quelques bonds et il était sur eux. Telle une immense chauve-souris, il en saisit deux et d'une force à peine croyable, il les traîna à sa suite dans une allée sinueuse.

Pendant quelques instants, un silence de plomb tomba sur Londres. Puis, ce fut la débandade. Le courage et l'honneur revenaient et tous coururent à la suite de leurs compagnons enlevés.

Tous oublièrent Carlisle…

La douleur qu'il subissait était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que chaque partie de son corps était chauffée à blanc avec une précision inhumaine. Essayant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées, il se rappela ce que lui-même avait fait subir à un jeune garçon mordu par un vampire. Brûlé vif sur l'échafaud devant une foule avide de sensations. Un frisson imperceptible le parcourut et manié par un instinct de survie qu'il croyait inexistant chez lui, il se trouva la force de se traîner derrière un tas de déchet qui le masquerait le temps que durerait son agonie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Trois jours…_

_Trois jours à souffrir…_

_Trois jours à espérer que tout ceci n'était qu'une lamentable erreur…_

_Une vie pour accepter ce qu'il était devenu._

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter et cette condamnation l'obsédait tandis qu'il regardait le vide à une centaine de mètres sous lui.

Il n'avait pas réussi à venger sa sœur. Il n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer les vampires. Pire que tout, il en était devenu un. Une créature damnée éternellement. Une créature dont la soif était infinie et qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Il avait besoin de sang.

Est ce que cette vie, si l'on pouvait appeler cette malédiction une vie, valait la peine d'être vécue ?

La réponse était non et il le savait pertinemment.

Mais les nouvelles sensations qui déferlaient en lui l'empêchaient de se résoudre à cette solution.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été abasourdi par tous les nouveaux savoirs qui coulaient en lui. Ses cinq sens s'étaient développés à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible et sa force était devenue inhumaine. Il aurait pu sans aucune peine détruire une bonne partie de Londres sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Et puis, il y'avait sa beauté. Carlisle ne s'était jamais trouvé beau et seuls certains de ses proches lui octroyaient ce qualificatif… Mais en cet instant, alors qu'il détaillait son reflet dans l'eau qui semblait si calme au pied de la falaise, il songea amèrement qu'il avait été doté d'une dernière arme pour attirer ses proies. Une beauté aussi irréelle qu'envoûtante que même les plus beaux humains ne possédait pas.

Puis, lancinant, le souvenir de sa sœur lui revint. Il était de ceux qui l'avaient tué. C'était la réalité, il ne pouvait l'éviter. Et pourtant, il eut été tellement plus facile d'oublier, de se consacrer à cette nouvelle existence pleine de promesse…

Mais il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était damné. Le destin lui avait infligé le pire supplice et Carlisle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

L'image d'Elaine gravée dans son esprit, il se jeta dans le vide.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Trois mois…_

_Trois mois à espérer…_

_Trois mois à essayer sans relâche…_

_Une vie pour parvenir à se résigner…_

Cela faisait aujourd'hui trois mois…

Trois mois qu'il essayait de se faire mourir…

Sans résultat…

A croire que les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir. Il s'était infligé les pires supplices, avait enduré les pires tourments et il en était toujours ressorti aussi vaillant. Il aurait pu trouver d'autres créatures, leur demander une solution. Mais il refusait de se laisser aider par les monstres qui étaient désormais ses semblables.

Sa seule faiblesse était la soif. Depuis sa transformation, il n'avait pas une seule fois succomber à la tentation… Mais pour mener à bien son projet, il avait du s'isoler des hommes. Définitivement.

Mais la vie dans une caverne infâme désertée de tous même des bêtes les plus primitives le rongeait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser ses souvenirs, de culpabiliser…

Harassé, il tenta un regard à l'extérieur. La nuit était noire et la lune bien que pleine, était totalement masquée derrière les nuages.

Tentant de se convaincre qu'une promenade nocturne était sans danger, Carlisle se risqua à l'extérieur. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il en avait presque oublié la saveur de l'air pur.

Il inspira profondément… Plusieurs fois.

Ouvrant les yeux il remarqua une forêt au loin. Elle était tellement loin de la ville… Elle était sûrement inhabitée. Et de toutes façons, aucun humain n'osait se risquer à l'extérieur la nuit depuis sa transformation.

Grâce à son ouïe, il avait appris que tout le monde le croyait mort et que la lutte contre les vampires avait cessé faute de leader. Et depuis la confirmation de leur existence… Les humains étaient terrorisés. Si un enfant avait cinq minutes de retard en allant chercher du pain ses parents alarmés appelaient immédiatement les secours et dans la minute, tout le quartier était mobilisé.

Carlisle n'avait donc aucune chance de trouver personne dans la forêt. Il en était tout du moins persuadé.

Il courut et il plongeant dans un océan de félicité tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis plus de trois années, il se dirigea rapidement vers la forêt.

Tout était extrêmement sombre mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème et confirmait sa première impression.

Soudain, un bruissement retentit à ses côtés. Carlisle n'a pas le temps de réagir.

Ses canines luisent, se plantent…

Le sang jaillit…

Horrifié, il relâche sa proie au cou brisé et constate.

Un cerf…

Il y'a donc une alternative à la malédiction…

Et sous la pleine lune qui se découvre, les yeux de Carlisle se remettent à briller…

Désormais, il a l'éternité…

Il accepte l'éternité…

Il est l'éternité…

_L'éternité…_

_L'éternité pour s'habituer…_

_L'éternité pour accepter que tout ceci n'est pas une erreur…_

_L'éternité pour se racheter…_

* * *

**oOo FIN oOo**

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà fini !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'est pas trop ennuyeux lol !

Laissez moi une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez SVP. Ca prend deux minutes et moi je suis heureuse pendant deux jours.

O**b**O**i**O**s**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**x**O

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O**m**O**i**O**s**O**s**OoO**b**O**a**O**d**O**y**O


End file.
